Memories
by the.empty.heart
Summary: .:Updated.Chapter1:. Enduro's family is separated and teh Council of Seven is once again reunited. .This fanfic is just starting out, read and enjoy!.
1. Prologue: A World of Green & Blue

"**Memories"**

_By: the.empty.heart_

Started: 18-02-06

Finished?-?-?

**My Notes: **First of all, I didn't rewrote this chapter for reviews, the idea was to publish anew one, once the second chapter was done. But then I saw this document and started writing on it.

**Prologue**

No need to describe how beautiful Filgaia was, the green land was everything one could see, as well as the crystal blue water. Tiny flowers built up endless fields of these. From the Westwood area, far away to the east there was a huge forest, in which, one, can easily get lost, starting with thin and weak trees, up to the most thick and old ones. The sky had a beautiful blue with spots of gigantic white clouds. Every citizen throughout the entire world could feel the cool breeze navigating this beautiful and full of life planet.

This could be more easily described as a world of green and blue………

Everyone loved the world as it was, it was Filgaia, the world who fought the demons and survived, with consequences, but it survived. These consequences were the 'scars' left after years of prolong battles against the demons. The so called 'scars' reminded Filgaians the way they defeated the demons. The use of both, magic and technology, which not only finished with the demons, but also with the elws, was the cause of them.

Maybe their wish was to forget the consequence, or make Filgaia a better world either way, every ten years a group of seven scientists gathered together to heal the planet from the wounds the almost-perfect planet had. None of the teams could do such a thing, and now after one hundred years of performing the time was coming and once again the Council of Seven, as they were called, were reunited.

**Final Notes:** Hope you like this one!


	2. Sad Departure, Lucky Welcome

Sad Departure, Blessed Welcome

The breeze of the cool morning was chilly. The sun could be seen on the east side of town, rising up, warming the town every inch it moved up, illuminating the place with a brilliant light that will last for the next seventeen hours, and for Filgaians this was the meaning of a new day. As the day started they occupied in everything they could do, they loved enjoying to the light of the day, elaborating several kinds of jobs.

The residence of the Enduro family was, as always, vivid, full of life, surrounded by all kinds of flowers; Marie Enduro had plant years before, when pregnant. She may want for her son, to live surrounded of the gorgeous life that Filgaia had gifted them. Elliot Enduro worked hard day by day for his only son and beloved wife, for him they were the most important. Their only son, eight years old, lived happily, he was the youngest kid on town, and everyone knew that when he grew up his life will be full of happiness, and triumphs.

"Dad, look! I did it!" shouted the young; he had a Webley Mark VI aiming it at a bottle, or what at least what left of it.

"Well done, Jet, you'll grow up as a great shooter" inquired Elliot, he turned to the house's kitchen window, where Marie was, she smiled back at him, as a signal for dinner will be soon "now, let's rest and wait for your mother to finish dinner" the kid handed the gun to the man, run up to the mess of glass that was left during the practice, and carefully he remove it.

This was the daily routine the Enduro family had, Jet practices, Elliot teaches him, and Marie took care of the house. Exceptions were when Elliot needed to command his business. On Claiborne, he owned the barn, and selling horses was one of his jobs. Dessiney helped him, taking good care of them, and selling them at a good price. Another of his jobs was the Inn at Rin town. This one was held by all the Enduro family. And they really achieve much money from it; this was the best tourist town on the world.

The most wonderful landscape could be seen here and the most comfortable weather was held here. Rin was the dreaming town of everyone, with a mountain range at both north and south, beautiful lake at the west and a railroad under construction Far East of town. The shore was crossing a bridge at north. And that was the only way of communication, all these years ships arrived and travel through the fields to reach town. For one reason, monsters never attacked those fields, the entire west side of the island was plague of monsters while the shore and town's surroundings where ceased from the creatures.

Without a doubt, this was the happiest family on the entire planet, full of blessings, from both Enduro's and Brown's relatives.

Dinner time was near, and both Elliot and Jet helped Marie prepare the table. As they started eaten, a knocking was heard. Marie stood up

"I'll go," she passed the living room and up to the little reception they had, opened the door and welcomed the person "Good afternoon," smiled as the person outside made a bow

"Good afternoon, ma'am, correspondence for Elliot Enduro, "the man delivered Marie a closed envelops, with the seal of the Filgaia Committee.

"Thanks, I'll give it to him" the man made a bow, as in signal of gratitude and leaved, Marie returned to the dining room and gave the envelop to Elliot, "This is for you, honey"

"What it could be?" he took it, and with a curious gaze he opened it, a letter and one train ticket were inside "Uh…?"

"What is it?" Elliot remained silent as his wife asked him. When he finally finished reading the letter he gave it to Marie, she read out loud:

To: Elliot Enduro

From: Senate members

We notify you, Elliot Enduro that you're chosen to participate on the Council of Seven group. This group was choosing with expertise audience for the best results. Your designation was at Life Creation System. Your job will be the research of Leyline structure for reviving the planet's life force. You'll stay on our specific location, provided in here for only one weekend, in this you'll all meet and tell common interests, for a superior result, after that, the group alone will decide how to work.

You'll meet your colleagues at the following location:

East Highland Station

On the following date:

April 27 of the current year

Bring whatever necessary to survive one weekend.

Signed:

Members of the Senate

"Council of Seven? Isn't that the group that seeks to rejuvenate Filgaia from those scars?" asked surprised

"Yeah, I never expected to be invited, I don't even know they were invited!" exclaimed even more surprised. They decide to talk when dinner was over.

"So then, you'll have to go?" asked Marie, picking up the dish and taking it to the washbasin, Jet hurried with his and started washing them.

"They give me no choice, I wonder, from all people on the planet they choose me…should I see it as a privilege or as a disgrace?"

"See it this way, you're not alone, 6 other persons might be asking this on this precise moment, besides you got us"

Night was silent and it seemed endless that day, but as always sun raised up and with it the happiness of a new day. Both, together decided not to tell Jet about the letter, he wouldn't understand and they thought it will be a big impact on his life. Jet was so connected to his father, as well as Elliot to Jet.

The month was near, and soon Elliot would leave his wonderful life. He couldn't think of another thing but on the people that too were tearing up from their lives to heal Filgaia from the scars left. Maybe he already had seen those people, or maybe not. Will all of them be qualified from being on such a big duty? Will they be compatibles? That was what scared Elliot the most, how he will be treated. He said to himself all the times when meeting new people, treat as being treated.

As the day arrived he started preparing his stuff, "Bring whatever necessary to survive one weekend" he said, by the window of their room he saw Jet practicing with the Webley Mark, he was really improving. How would he take the notice of his father's departure? He knew it will just be one weekend, but on the meeting, how long will they take to accomplish their goals? Is there going to be weeks, months, or even years?

He needed to leave the city two days before, first he will travel by horse, and then take a ship that will leave him at Humphrey's Peak, and there again travel by horse 

. Instead of telling Jet about the Council, which he will not understand he told Jet about Claiborne business.

"Can I go with you?" asked Jet, Elliot also thought on that question and the answer was,

"Sorry," he nodded "you need to stay with your mother and help her at the Inn" with that answer will be enough? He kissed her wife, and with Jet, as all father and son, made their secret salute.

As he leaved, Jet ran to him and hugs him, as a sign for him not to go. "I'll be back on 3 days," he could see how Jet was about to cry.

"Promise?" Jet asked more relief

"Promise" Marie showed up on the scene and took Jet

"Come on, it will get late and the ship will leave him, Jet?" he went with his mother and as Elliot leave, he said,

"Have a nice trip, dad"

The horse was already on the entrance of town waiting for its master to leave. It just took him about 5 hours by horse to reach the shore, so waiting for the ship to depart was his only alternative. The journey was of 1 day, and from there he'll wait on Humphrey's Peak to reach East Highlands Station, after that he didn't know where he was heading for. He finally got into the station, it was empty just for the ticket seller none other person could be seen inside 'maybe it's too early' he waited there, and almost one hour later a man appeared, he wore a brown tunic and hat. His face was showing sadness.

"Good Afternoon" he inquired, looking at Elliot "You too are of the Council?" he asked convinced

"Yeah, my name is Elliot Enduro, a pleasure"

"Werner Maxwell, a pleasure to meet ya, so none of the other ones had arrived?" Elliot nodded, but in that precise moment, a beautiful woman, in a very neat dress showed she smiled at them,

"No need to guess that you're selected, right? My name is Melody Vilente and this is my friend," "Malik Benedict" a blonde and handsome man appeared back of Melody "nice to meet you"

After almost half an hour they waited for the other 3 to arrive while they waited, Werner and Elliot had talked of each other as best friends for years, while Melody and Malik where fighting as the many other time they had did, Pete Inkapilia and Duran Bryant came together, they too gave the good looking of being friends for years, revealing that they had just meet a few hours ago. While Leehalt Alcaste, the last one, seemed angry, he kept quiet during the waiting of the train to come by.

As it arrived, they locate their wagon, a special one. On the others the maximum was of 4 persons, but in here the seven fitted perfectly. There was a letter on a little table, for the maintenance controller. Duran took it and read it out loud:

To: Council of Seven  
From: Senate Members

We sincerely wish you luck on this new goal you all have in common, heal the planet. Make your best. This will be only a weekend for meeting each other, and plan how you will work. The train will leave you on a secret location, there will be no disturbs, and this will arrived at 8:00 at the night of Sunday.

Good Luck

Signed   
Members of the Senate

They were all the Council of Seven, and their duty was to heal Filgaia from the scars left after the battle, will they accomplish that goal? Do they all think the same way for the resolve of the problem?

Final Notes: I'm too tired to think of something now, just read enjoy and review.


End file.
